


Start Something

by Gleennui



Series: Football Rivals [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, Presents, Tumblr: fuckurtadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: Football Rivals Puck and Finn celebrate their first winter holiday gift exchange together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Fuckurt Advent: Day 2

Puck knows that his first Hanukkah with a boyfriend shouldn’t feel all that different from every other Hanukkah of his life, but he can’t deny that it really really does as he lets Mario die for about the 40th time, barely paying attention to the screen.

This year, the third night of Hanukkah is also two days before Christmas. Puck had managed to convince his Ma that he should stay home while they go to Nana’s for dinner, so now he’s sitting in his room, waiting for the doorbell. Finn had said his mom would drop him off around seven, but it’s 6:55 and Puck’s already changed his sheets, checked all the snacks five times, and made sure his DVD player was working.

Puck manages to sit in front of Mario until 6:58, when he finally jumps up so he can pace in front of the door. Finn’s gift is sitting on the coffee table, and Puck grabs it on one pass in front of the table and relocates it to his bedroom. He’s so busy finding the best angle for it on his bedside table that doesn’t show his masking tape wrapping that the doorbell makes him jump about a foot and almost drop the present.

Finn’s nose is already red by the time Puck gets to the door, which makes Puck wonder if Finn had his mom drop him off down the street and walk. The thought makes Puck grin behind his hand, but Finn just grins back at him under his floppy beanie hat.

“Hi! Happy Hanukkah! I got you a gift and I even wrapped it in blue paper with a white bow! That’s good, right?” Finn holds a plastic bag out toward Puck. “Oh shit, hang on.” He pulls a flat rectangular gift out of the bag and wads the bag up into his coat pocket. “There.”

“Yeah, that’s awesome.” Puck leans up, still grinning as they kiss. “Perfect.” He finally takes the gift from Finn and helps Finn off with his coat. “My mom and Amy left at six,” Puck says, and his eyes widen when he realizes what he’s implying. “I mean, you know. So no one’s interrupting _Iron Man_.”

“Cool.” Finn nods, kicking off his boots. “That would suck if that happened.”

“Yeah, it would. Want to, uh, want to get some snacks and start? The movie?”

Puck’s usually not a blusher, but he can feel the tips of his ears get hot. Finn doesn’t answer, or maybe that _is_ his answer, but he grabs the front of Puck’s shirt and pulls him in for another kiss. This one lasts longer, Finn’s tongue immediately sliding along his, and before Puck realizes it, his back is pressed against the entryway wall and Finn’s other hand is curled around his hip.

“Yeah, we can start.” Finn pulls away, grinning with one side of his mouth. “The movie’s a good idea, too.”

Somehow, Puck manages to push himself off the wall and lead Finn into the kitchen, where he’d stashed chicken finger subs and chips. They pile food and pop into their arms, Puck still holding onto his gift from Finn, and make their way to Puck’s room, dumping everything and themselves onto the floor when they get there.

They eat their way through the subs and most of the chips before Tony Stark finds Yinsen. Finn wipes his hands on his jeans and stretches. Puck tries not to laugh when Finn’s arm comes down around his shoulders. Puck can feel Finn’s thigh pressed heavily against his own, and he slides even closer to Finn. The lights in his room are low, and everything feels really warm suddenly, and Puck can’t help but feel really _grown up_ there, basically _cuddling_ with his boyfriend in his bedroom during Hanukkah. He has a brief and embarrassing thought that maybe this is what their Hanukkahs will feel like when they’re adults, and he has to duck his head because he can feel himself blushing again.

“Are you ready for your gift?” Finn asks quietly near Puck’s ear. Puck lets himself shiver at that, because he and Finn might have only been dating four months, but if he can’t let Finn see what he likes, what’s the point?

Puck nods, but gestures to his nightstand. “You first.”

Finn manages to reach the gift with his long arm without dislodging Puck, and he sets it in his lap. “Nice Santas."

 “Mmph, shuddup,” Puck says, half-heartedly swatting at Finn’s leg with the hand not trapped between their sides. “It was what they had left.”

“No, hey, I was being serious! I like the Santas. They’re cu--cool. Maybe I’ll keep them even.” Finn overlaps their legs and sets the gift on his other knee. He manages to get it unwrapped with one hand and wiggles the box out of the paper. Puck can feel himself squirming already. He’s still not sure if the present is too sappy, and maybe Finn will hate it or want something he can actually _use_. He tolds his breath until Finn gets the box open and lifts the ornament out of the paper.

“Oh, wow, Puck. Oh, this is awesome.” Puck watches Finn run his finger over the “5” and “Hudson” on the back of the ornament jersey. “You got it in Central colors, too!”

“Yeah, there was a site.” Puck shrugs, but he feels like he could jump out of his skin with happiness. “You really like it?”

“Oh yeah. Puck, this is pretty much the best gift anyone’s ever given me. Cross my heart.” He curls Puck into him even closer and kisses Puck’s forehead. No one’s ever done that to Puck before who wasn’t his Ma, but it feels completely different coming from Finn. Puck feels all lit up inside like the menorah will be on Monday, or the tree at the Hudsons’. He’s pretty sure Finn can tell how happy he is, but he can’t make himself care. Puck already trusts Finn more than he has anyone else, and he can’t imagine that “happy” would be their dealbreaker.

“Cool. I’m glad,” Puck finally manages. “My turn?”

He pulls himself away from Finn long enough to grab the gift from where he’d stashed it just a ways away from their food. When he settles back down next to Finn, Finn wraps his arm around Puck’s waist, instead, sliding his fingertips just under Puck’s shirt. Puck tries not to squirm, but he’s not sure how successful he is. The wrapping looks awesome, so Puck thinks Mrs. Hudson probably wrapped it for Finn, or maybe he went to one of those kiosks at the mall. Considering some of the funny looks Mrs. Hudson sometimes gives Puck, he decides mall is probably more likely.

Puck gets the wrapping paper off in one piece, grinning to himself that he’s _definitely_ doing what Finn suggested and keeping it, and opens the plain white box inside. When he sees what it is, Puck bursts out laughing.

“What? Hey, I put a lot of thought into those!”

“Noooo,” Puck manages through his laughter. “I love them. I _love_ them. I’m laughing ‘cause,” Puck wipes his eyes and leans up to kiss Finn on the mouth. “I almost bought them for _you_ but I was really bummed when I found out you didn’t wear gloves during practice. C’mon, _Iron Man football gloves?_ it’s _perfect_ for us.”

Finn shrugs and grins. “Great minds?”

“Definitely.” Puck kisses him again while he’s pulling on the gloves, and then he wiggles his fingers at Finn. “You even knew my size.”

“Yeah well, maybe I kind of,” Finn mumbles the rest. Puck raises an eyebrow at him and climbs over Finn’s lap, facing him.

“What was that, cue-bee? I’m going deaf in my old age.” Puck tickles down Finn’s neck with his gloved fingers.

“I maybe kind of really like your hands. Okay?” Finn sticks his tongue out and crinkles his nose at Puck.

“Oh. _Oh_ ” Puck hadn’t been sure what Finn was going to say, but it wasn’t _that_ , and he can feel himself turning red again. “Well,” he says slowly, taking the gloves off and looking at Finn for a minute before running his fingertips under the collar of Finn’s shirt, “it's nice to emphasize your gifts, right?”

“Yeah, uh, I'd agree with that,” Finn says. Puck can feel Finn swallow under his fingers. Puck looks back over his shoulder.

“The movie’s not even half over.” He slides his hands down Finn’s chest, over his shirt, and stops them just above Finn’s belly button. It's all new territory still, all of it, and Puck can feel Finn’s skin hot through the fabric.

“Doesn't mean we can't start something else.” Finn eyes Puck’s hands. “Right?”

“Sounds okay to me,” Puck says, leaning in to kiss Finn softly. “Merry Christmas, Finn.”

Finn smiles lazily at him, and if his eyes are shining a little, well, Puck’s not going to say anything. “Happy Hanukkah.”


End file.
